


On Children and Physics

by offwhxte



Series: Physics Magic [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Clueless Spencer, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: We never really specified it, but I knew we had something going for us eventually.





	On Children and Physics

We never really specified it, but I knew we had something going for us eventually. Spencer had offered for me to meet Henry, the Godson, a few months after regular meetings at the store and occasionally at coffee shops or libraries that he suggested as dates (not really, but I could infer) that were really nice. I hadn't invited him home yet because I figured it would be overwhelming; a new place, meeting the sister-in-law and my son in one go. But once he suggested a trip down to New Orleans together to meet JJ, Will, and Henry, I realized that he was a lot more serious and invested than I originally thought. 

The trip to Orleans was a month away, so I figured I'd attempt to show I was just as excited to be involved in his life as he was for mine. So I called him up, twelve thirty just like always, and gave him my pitch. 

"Hi," his voice was gravelly like it always was when he was working late like he always was. "How are you?" 

"I'm great. Still mulling over all of the different ways to cook eggs you mentioned when we talked last time," I grumbled, playing with Jack's hair as he slept beside me. He'd been sleeping in my room ever since Easter; wanting to make sure I got into bed with him. No more graveyard shifts for me. 

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious that there'd be more than just the five you familiarize yourself with," Spencer said nonchalantly. I could picture him with his glasses on his nose, flipping the pages every eleven seconds and scrunching his nose up when he read a sentence he didn't agree with. "How is Jessica holding up with the new job?" 

"She's great. Loves the job, loves her coworkers. She missed Jack but she's always welcome," I was trying to lure him into a trap where he'd open up for my offer. He took the bait. 

"And how's Jack?" Nice. 

"He's well. In fact..." I paused for effect, something I knew drove him absolutely insane. He wasn't a fan of suspense. "He actually asked if he could meet you." 

He had. Kind of. When he heard me talking on the phone one night he asked who I was talking to, and I told him it was someone I liked. I didn't tell him anything else. Figured it would be a nice surprise. It was for me.  

"Wait," I could hear the doubt in Spencer's voice and sighed. "You're making another joke. Right?" 

"Do you want me to be?" I asked. I didn't want to skew his opinion, but I was certainly hoping he'd agree to it. 

Yes, he'd explained his view on babies, children, and adolescents; I'd gotten the whole talk about wrinkly things and soft spots and his understandably bad track record with people in general, including their offspring. But if Henry loved him so much, what would be the harm? 

"Um... are you sure that he..." He took a deep breath and I could hear the thud of a heavy, old book hitting a table. "I'd love to meet him, but I worry that he'll be freaked out by the concept of a strange man coming into his home and saying that he is seeing his father." 

"You don't need to worry about the last part," I told him, smiling to myself at the fact that he'd most likely thought about this quite a lot. "You don't look like a strange man. I feel like you look like a professor's assistant, and all of the assistants I've had were crush-worthy." 

"I shouldn't be jealous," he murmured, probably to himself.  

"And besides," I said, a smile on my face, "I've already told him I'm seeing someone." 

"Someone?" 

"Yeah," I shook my head at his doubt, "He'll figure it out once you walk in and you introduce yourself—just yourself. Don't couple your identity to mine when you meet him, that might be a bit weird." 

"Ah." I heard the scraping of pen on paper and laughed. Of course he would take notes. "What else?" 

"Just tell him your name, you don't have to tell him the doctor part but he might be interested in that," I tried to think of things that he and Jack might have in common, "I've never tried to introduce him to physics." 

"Oh, physics is pretty cool. I'll bring some stuff," he sounded excited. "Is that okay?" 

"More than okay. Need me to pick anything up before you come over?" 

"Am I coming over now?" He asked, his voice seeming eager to run over at that exact moment. 

"Maybe later today," I smirked, looking down at the sleeping boy on my hip. "Jack's asleep and you need to be in tip-top shape when you teach him. If you fall asleep in the experiment, he may not trust you to teach him other things." 

"You're right." He yawned and I wished so badly that I had a mental image to pair with the sound. "What time?" 

"I get off work at six, but Jack would be there early. However you want to go about this is fine by me," I slid under the covers. "You could probably knock and let yourself in. I could call ahead and tell Jack you were going to come over." 

"Oh, okay. That would be okay with me, as long as he's fine with it." 

I heard some rustling on the other side of the receiver and smiled. He was no doubt packing a go-bag for his trip to our house. How precious. 

"I'm gonna go to bed, Spencer. If that's okay," I told him after a long time of noise that seemed kind of private. Nothing inappropriate, but I was pretty sure he didn't want me to hear him mumbling a poem about organization under his breath. 

"Oh... I thought you hung up." He laughed quietly and picked up the phone, his voice clearer as he said, "Well, goodnight, Aaron." 

"Goodnight, Spencer. Please sleep at least a little bit tonight." 

"I will. See you later!" 


End file.
